


Simple Wonder

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Prays, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, M/M, Nature, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Rain, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Destiel and "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"</p>
<p>Castiel wants to revel in something so simple of nature, and Dean can't find it in him to decline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Wonder

“Aw, hell,” Dean muttered, leaning forward on the steering wheel to glance up through the windshield.

He and Castiel had been driving back from the home of a potential witness for their case when the clouds started to loom over their heads, the sky darkening with the impending storm. Dean had sped up a tad, wanting to beat the weather before it got too bad, but it was too late now; the storm clouds were gathering rapidly and flashing faintly with concealed lightening.

Dean sighed as fat raindrops began to patter loudly against the Impala, the rain thick and heavy against the car and the road.

“Great,” Dean mumbled, turning on the wipers to clear some of the thick sheet of water away before taking a quick glance at his passenger. “You believe this?”

Castiel, however, was actually pressed up against his window with his hand splayed on the glass, a look of pure captivation on his face.

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice rang out, not taking his eyes off of the sky. “Can you stop the car?”

“What? What for?” Dean asked, half incredulous at the angel’s suggestion.

“The rain,” Castiel said, his words rushing out in a breath. “I’d like to feel it.”

Dean risked a longer look at Castiel, brows furrowed in confusion. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” he barked out.

“Yes,” Castiel said, finally leaning back in his seat and turning back to Dean. Dean internally groaned at the pleading gleam in the angel’s blue eyes. “I’ve never had the opportunity to fully grasp the human experience of my Father’s wonders of the world.”

“You have a vessel,” Dean pointed out.

Castiel tilted his head in acknowledgement. “True. But even with my vessel, I still embodied my angelic powers; it wasn’t genuine. And now, without them, I’d… I’d like to feel the rain.”

Dean ran his gaze over Castiel once more, taking in the subtle gleam of apprehension inside Castiel’s eyes before returning his eyes to the road. The rain was coming down harder now, pouring with a vengeance on the road and creating a clouded mist where it fell on the pavement. Dean took in a deep breath, and he carefully pulled over to the side of the road.

Putting the Impala in park, Dean turned to Castiel’s wide eyes with a stern finger.

“I ain’t coming out with you,” Dean made clear. “And if you get sick, you’re on your own.”

Castiel’s face lit up with a beaming grin, and Dean’s heart skipped a beat in his chest.

“Thank you, Dean!” Castiel exclaimed happily before quickly opening the door and rushing outside.

Dean fell back into his seat as the door slammed shut, watching with an amused smirk as Castiel jogged over to the abandoned backroad, slowing down to a stop once he reached the center of the pavement and glanced up toward the streaming sky. Within moments, the angel’s hair was flattened on his skull and trickling steady stream of water down his face, his trench coat heavily darkened.

Castiel blinked rapidly against the cascade and tilted his head up even higher, grinning widely against the onslaught.

Dean found himself gaping openly, his heart stuttering violently in his chest at the beautiful sight before him. All at once, the weight of the sheer purity that was Castiel’s innocence settled deep within Dean’s chest. The _awe_ that graced Castiel’s face, all because of some rain…

Then again, rainfall was a large part of the nature that God created, one of many creations that Castiel _would_ hold dear and close to his heart. Something he would cherish, as either angel or human.  

The hunter swallowed as Castiel’s smiling lips parted to form inaudible words, Castiel’s eyes closing momentarily as he spoke to the clouds. Dean pinched his brows together lightly but couldn’t distinguish what words were being said. After a moment, Castiel stopped speaking and the angel bowed his head. He remained still for a few seconds before looking back up to once again smile briefly at the sky, and Castiel was running back to the Impala.

Dean quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and removed his black coat, twisting on the heater as Castiel wrenched open the door, the crash of rain and Castiel’s tiny huffs of air resonating in the car.

“Here, take off your coat and put it in the back,” Dean suggested, holding out his own jacket as an offering.

Castiel’s smile grew wider and he nodded in thanks as he did what Dean said and climbed inside the car. He threw on Dean’s jacket and heaved out a large sigh of satisfaction, closing the door.

“Alright, let’s get home,” Dean chuckled, grinning at the red flush that already swept across Castiel’s cheeks and the permanent lift of Castiel’s lips.

Dean shifted the gear into drive and slowly rolled back onto the road, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel at the music playing softly from the radio.

“Hey, so uh…” Dean started, cocking his head toward Castiel. “You were talking back there. At the sky. What were you saying?”

“Oh!” Castiel replied, and Dean could see in his peripheral vision that Castiel turned to face the hunter. “I was sending a prayer of thanks. To my Father.”

“For the rain,” Dean added.

“For many things.”

There was something hidden inside of Castiel’s voice as he said this, something that Dean didn’t know how to reply to. So Dean just smiled gently at the windshield and said nothing.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean glanced over at the angel, and tried to keep his breath within his lungs as Castiel beamed at him.

“Thank you for this,” Castiel whispered.

Water dripped from his messy fringe, his black hair sticking up and out in various direction. Castiel’s fingers were trembling with delightful shivers as the heater counteracted against the cold of the rain. His orbs of cerulean flashed with deep emotion, and Dean had to wrench his eyes away so he wouldn’t drown.

Dean grinned, though, and nodded.

“Anytime, Cas.”


End file.
